Dreams & Desires
by amidola
Summary: Bookverse.Meditations on unexplored themes from the book.Series of unrelated one shots.Galinda/Elphaba.Rated T.For vivid imagination.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I own none of this.**_

_**I have just read the book, and must say, that Maguire doesn't just leave Elphaba and Glinda's relationship in the dark, he throws around clues, without really interpreting, and sometimes even contradicting them. It's a little maddening. Especially Glinda is a headache to take this as a meditation on a theme. Because that is what it is. This is bookverse,and has absolutely nothing to do with the lovely Ladies in my other story. As much as that is possible anyways. This is also meant as a one shot. Although it might become a series of one shots, that you may take as being connected or not. There are a few puzzling things in the book,that I might still,yet,need to explore.;-)**_**Have a good night.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

"_Glinda..Glinda..." _

It was Elphaba's voice whispering her name against her ear,and Galinda Upland awoke from a deep slumber.

She was a little disoriented, having dreamt, that she was walking through a wood near her home in the Pertha hills.

She loved the trees there, tall and majestic,like the domes of ancient churches.

It had been night, and suddenly Elphie's voice had carried on the wind.

Following her, calling her, haunting her..

But upon waking, she,the beauty of Frottica found, that it was indeed, the other way around,for her name seemed to be troubling the sleeping girl beside her.

"_Glinda." _Elphaba breathed.

And the thus addressed could not,for the life of her make out, if it was in calling, in desire, in demand, in destitute or in glorification.

Maybe it was in pain?

Maybe she ought to wake her, the blonde figured.

Maybe Elphaba was caught in a nightmare,where she was being harmed, and she was calling to her for help?

But no..no..with a sinking heart, the pearl of the Arduenna clan shook her head at herself.

_That_ would never happen.

No, that would surely never happen.

No matter the hurt, Elphie would never call for her..need her, or even with the slightest hint of that possibility,admit to it.

The Third Eminent Thropp Descending reveled in her emotional self sufficiency.

Defined herself by it.

Not even in any of their both wildest dreams would that ever happen.

Need.

"_Glinda.."_

It was a whisper now, a mere breath.

The young woman by that name sat up abruptly.

The blanket slid off of her shoulders at the sudden movement and goosebumps erupted in its wake of abandonement.

The sweat from earlier had dried, leaving the skin smooth and even in the night air.

Easy prey to the cold.

But Elphaba's voice was like a caress now, and the chill of the dark threatened only a hint of distress.

"_Glinda."_

It was clear, like a summer's day, and the future Glinda the Good wondered, if the green girl next to her was dreaming of dying.

Or of life?

"_Maybe she is dreaming of her soul."_, the blonde wondered, quite uncharacteristically.

_Nessa must be rubbing off on me,_ she thought with a smile to herself.

The woman beneath her shifted in her sleep.

Her brow furrowed briefly, and that,too, could mean basically anything with Elphaba.

"_Glinda.."_ she said again, her voice strained, and small.

"_Glinda._." again..

"_Maybe she does think of dying, then,_" the Rose of Gilikin became a little worried for her roommate's sleep.

The green girl's face scrunched in brief pain, but she did not cry, and the agony did not last.

It smoothed quickly.

Glinda kissed her softly on the cheek, gathering the blanket to herself,to cover her front against the coolness of the dark room.

"_I am right here."_ she whispered back to the unconscious Munchkinlander .

"_Glinda.." _

The blonde leaned in closer, kissing the other woman on the forehead,where deep lines had begun to engrave themselves again.

"_It's not so bad..not so bad.." _the conscious girl hummed against the green skin.

Suddenly, the body underneath her strained and arched and lay silent.

The Thropp Third Descending exhaled as if on a final breath, and Glinda suddenly remembered Elphie's statement, that she never dreamt.

Panic began to rise within her.

It sneaked up on her, snuck in,snuck around, and suddenly, it was all that she was, and she was terrified and helpless,and senseless with fear.

Her fingers shone a luminescent white in the moonlight,as they danced over Elphaba's dark color in a frightened flutter.

Suddenly a pair of brown eyes shot open, catching the feeble light of the stars in them and magnifying it a thousandfold, shining amber, like dark,dark honey.

But Glinda was not usually given to poetry.

And she wasn't now.

She clasped the blanket even tighter to herself, in shock, still hovering mere inches above Elphaba's face.

"_Glinda."_ the girl said, conscious now, her voice thick with sleep.

But the blonde only closed her eyes and shook her head.

Quick fury followed the fear and desperation.

"_Oh,hush, will you."_ she spit in an angry hiss.

She scolded herself for her foolishness.

But she leaned down, nonetheless, closing the small space between them with sudden sweetness.

Her kiss was tender upon the waking girl, and Elphaba's eyes shone back up at her, when they separated.

She remained silent,as commanded, and Glinda closed her eyes, and kissed her again.

Kissed her deeply, not able to shake the sudden dread, the sudden fear in her heart.

And that scared her the most.

Its place of installment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, long time no see. Remember,please,that this is bookverse. Gregory Maguire left so much to the imagination..So,another "fill in the gap".This part, timelinewise, actually takes place before the first part, if you desire any order,that is. Don't drive while reading this . Happy New Year.**

Glinda saw her.

She didn't tell Elphaba,of course, but she did.

See her.

Her friends were fickle little things.

Bubbly and pink and sweet as sticky candy,just like herself.

They would have noticed.

They would have called her out, on it,of course, told her she was watching, screamed insults at her.

Only half in jest.

Giggled.

And not meant it.

Like sugared,sticky candy canes all of them.

A little uneven, full here, drawn out there.

Round,fleshy little things.

Not at all like the green insect in her rooms.

Elphaba who was tall and gawky and angly.

Full of jags and edges.

The praying mantis without a soul.

As she claimed.

There was a silent grace about her, a grace of one who never looked at her body in the mirror.

Who saw it as a tool, a means of serving her sister, aiding her father in blasted,wicked servitude.

A curse in its skin, no reason to worry about anything else.

No reason to worry or fret.

Elphaba did not spend hours powdering herself up,perfuming smelly parts, plucking at hairy ones, pinching, tweaking,pushing,squeezing.

Elphaba was just as she was.

There was nothing superfluous about her,nothing altered,nothing embellished or false.

And she was used to people watching her.

She did not tell Glinda not to.

It was only natural.

One had to look at the green skin.

And if there was ever any doubt whether it covered Elphaba's entire body, it was soon erased when the two girls started rooming together.

Elphaba dressed and undressed unbashful, unapologetically and matter of factly.

No flourishes, no hours of long indecision, no second opinions.

And Glinda could not help but watch.

Over time, the green skin became a thing of no importance.

The harsh imprint it left on the eyes gave way to a slender back that was cleft with valleys and mountains.

Arms and legs where muscles twisted like rivers with each movement,strung out over bones that moved like clockworks.

Smoothly.

Elphaba's skin in itself, aside from its greenness,was flawless.

She bathed solely with oils.

Of course Glinda could never be jealous of a girl with skin like that, green.

She wondered about its softness instead.

Elphaba, probably more out of habit than consideration washed her hair in the room,sitting on her bed.

It took a long time, and she had probably been told not to occupy the bathroom for that particular exercise, as it seemingly took forever and required no water whatsoever.

She would begin by unloosening her braid, and rubbing the oil slowly into her scalp.

Her fingers, usually given to clawing and grasping and slapping and writing,using only their tips,would make gentle,lazy circles on her head.

Elphaba would then continue working the lotion into her long,long hair, from its base, down to the tips.

She would tilt her head,close her eyes, and draw the mass of darkness out next to her, soothing it down its length.

Glinda could not believe Elphaba's hair.

It was even more incredible to her than the verdigris.

Full and soft.

No split ends, no curls or swirls or errant strands.

Perfection.

She longed to touch it, she longed to have it, she longed for Elphaba the Third Thropp Descending's hair lotion.

Glinda was sure, that she could have talked even Elphaba out of it, but,alas, in one of her spying sprees, it turned out, that the oils were rather specific,and this brand was featured for black and the darkest of dark shades only.

What a shame.

It smelled of the woods back home, in a good way.

Their bathroom was broken one day.

Too much water.

A leak.

Elphaba would not set a foot in there.

That day Glinda found her,as she returned from her classes.

The green girl, in their room, bathing.

Elphaba.

Shining golden with the thin sheen of oil about her.

The blonde closed the door behind herself.

Something twitched in her jaw.

She leaned against the wood in her back, and watched.

Elphaba, who worked the oils into her calves, her feet propped onto the mattress of her bed.

She then used a towel to take up the extra oil that carried the sweat and dirt of the day.

Glinda did not move, until her green roommate was done.

All done.

Shaking herself as if from an unwanted vision, the young Arduenna walked stiffly over to her desk, littering it with the remains of the classes of the day.

Her hands flew over the papers and pens.

Her fingers shaking.

"Would you help with my hair?"

They did talk,sometimes. But never in class,or outside of the room.

But they weren't anywhere else but here.

Just the two of them.

"Ama Clutch is going to bring tea soon." Glinda answered matter of factly.

Her voice dry and hollow.

She could not concentrate on the books lying before her anymore.

Books that begged for order on the shelves.

Wished to be returned.

Or read and studied from.

But Glinda of the upper Uplands could not see the books anymore.

Her vision had grown blurry.

An animal twisted in her chest.

Green and golden.

"Lock the door,then." Elphaba's voice rang quietly through the room.

And Glinda did.


End file.
